


Основное блюдо

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, полиамория, раскрытие персонажей через еблю, розовые сопли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Пилар любопытна, ценит неожиданности и авантюры. Иван тоже. Или он так думает.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Pilar Rubio, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Ivan Rakitić/Pilar Rubio, Sergio Ramos/Pilar Rubio
Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167





	1. Chapter 1

Пилар без зазрения совести вытаскивает у мужа из кармана джинсов ключи и едет в его «секретную» (Пилар с удовольствием мысленно ставит воздушные кавычки) квартиру. Зачем? Бог знает. Раз Серхио дома, значит там никого нет. Но шестое чувство ведет ее, и Пилар едет, громко подпевая песне из динамика: 

Who all need it, who all need it (yes you do)  
You all breathe it, we all need it  
Are you ready for a good time  
Then get ready for the night line... 

Она не удивляется, увидев человека, спящего на кровати. Ни тому, что это «он», ни тому, что этот «он» — именно он. Пилар сразу узнает русый затылок, плавную линию спины и чернильные узоры на руке. Сейчас Пилар кажется, что она всегда знала, хотя, если бы вчера ее спросили «Кто?», имея в виду мужчину, она ответила бы: «Барселонец. Жерар». Наполовину угадала. 

Пилар — ведьма. Она гордится этим, и сейчас уголки накрашенных губ ползут в стороны, рискуя замкнуться за ушами с изящными сережками. Пилар любит неожиданности. Она присаживается на край кровати и неторопливо расплетает косички, позволяя волосам свободно падать на плечи, а потом кладет ладонь между лопатками того, кто так безмятежно сопит в подушку. Лопатки беспокойно двигаются, и она почесывает спину длинным острым ногтем, приговаривая: «Ну-ну, мальчик...», как в конюшне. 

Пилар ощущает под пальцами перекатывающиеся мышцы, когда Иван расслабленно переворачивается, подставляя живот, — и, конечно, не может удержаться, чтобы не царапнуть ареолу соска. Ощущение странное: у Серхио соски тугие и маленькие. Иван другой, и Пилар изучает, едва касаясь, рельеф груди, линии ребер, прокладывает дорожку от пупка ниже, напевая: 

She making eyes  
At everything she meet  
ain't it a crime  
When she make you pump heat... 

Замечает, что совсем низко наклонилась, почти вдыхая запах этой непривычно светлой кожи, и резко поворачивает голову, выглядывая из-за завесы волос, как дикая тварь из дикого леса, встречаясь с внимательным и немного насмешливым взглядом серо-зеленых глаз. Иван закидывает руки за голову и допевает хриплым утренним голосом: 

She make you fly  
Because that's her thing  
She make you dry  
And you know you're broken in... 

Иван тоже любит неожиданности.


	2. Chapter 2

— А новые ваши костюмчики ничего...

Иван бы ответил, что Серхио слишком быстро, чтобы успеть оценить мастерство дизайнера, снял с него пиджак, штаны и (здесь уже издевательски медленно) рубашку, оставив Ивана в одном галстуке, но сейчас конец галстука в ладони Серхио, он дёргает удавку на себя при каждом толчке, заставляя Ивана поднимать выше подбородок и выпрямлять напряжённые руки. Перед глазами пляшут мушки — не то от недостатка кислорода, не то из-за того, что Серхио как с цепи сорвался и у него уже сил даже на стоны не осталось.

***

Серхио снова проехался прямо по простате, и Иван с вымученным хрипом кончил. Жалкие, почти прозрачные капли замарали пальцы Серхио. Тот сделал ещё пару успокаивающих движений по смягчающемуся члену и тоже достиг кульминации, вжимаясь в Ивана, тяжело дыша и постанывая.

— Третий, — констатировал Серхио, когда они оба упали на постель, стараясь отдышаться.

— Кролик.

— А ты тогда кто? Крольчиха?

— Я — жертва насилия и твоего неуёмного темперамента.

— Кстати! — Серхио приподнялся на локте, а Иван округлил глаза в притворном ужасе. — Я решил заказать страпон!

— А что, своего члена тебе уже мало?

— А я не себе. Я для Пилар.

Иван захлопнул рот в ожидании продолжения. Ему, пожалуй, было в этот момент немного не по себе... было бы, если бы остались хоть какие-то силы на эмоции. Ощущение было непривычным — по крайней мере, в постели у Серхио. И это Ивану не нравилось. Нужно было понять, откуда оно взялось, и Иван потянул за ниточку воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере, медленно раскручивая их клубок.

***

— Второй... — откинулся на подушки Серхио, оторвав ладони от бёдер Ивана.

Сам Иван так и не смог бы объяснить — даже если бы мог в этот момент говорить, — как ему удалось возбудиться, кончив почти за минуту до этого, выкрикивая все известные ругательства на хорватском и парочку на немецком.

Иван, постанывая от угасающих сладких вспышек в яйцах, попытался разогнуть спину, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Не то чтобы поза была непривычной, нет. В этот раунд она была то ли третьей, то ли четвёртой — Иван сбился со счёта, когда просто мысленно плюнул и, расслабившись, отдался рукам, переворачивающим его по своему хотению, словно готовящийся на обед бифштекс.

В Серхио что-то неуловимо изменилось, а мозг, который после двух оргазмов, больше напоминал желе, чем, как утверждают учёные, грецкий орех, не мог этих изменений постичь. Единственная мысль, которая оформилась у Ивана сейчас в голове и которую можно было бы назвать относительно разумной, была «Давно меня так не ебали...». Иван даже раскрыл рот, чтобы её высказать: других не было, а молчать во время секса он не привык. Серхио будто только этого и ждал: он, словно на пробу, провёл пальцем по сухим тонким губам, прижался к ним во влажном поцелуе, по-хозяйски вторгаясь языком, а потом сгрёб Ивана за вихры и дёрнул вниз, к своему паху.

«Ах ты ж блядь...» — мелькнуло в сознании Ивана, перед тем как ему в губы уткнулся упругий член.

***

Серхио толкнулся последний раз, входя так глубоко, как может, и прижался всем телом, сгибая извивающегося под ним в оргазме Ивана почти пополам. Через несколько секунд Иван услышал его рычание над ухом. Это сейчас до него дошло, что Серхио прорычал: «Первый...», а тогда он мог слышать только собственные стоны, срывавшиеся то до хрипа, то до тонкого поскуливания. Перетянутые кожаными ремнями руки сводило, да и ноги, закинутые на плечи Серхио затекли, но Иван настолько ошалел от ворвавшейся в него стихии, что даже получал от будто впивающихся в плоть игл удовольствие. Стоны вырывались из него сами собой: словарный запас он растерял ещё раньше, когда его, уже полураздетого, шваркнули на постель и, дёрнув вверх руки, пристегнули к изголовью. Тогда Иван мог только прошептать: «Ах ты ж блядь...» и так бесстыдно податься навстречу растягивающим его пальцам, что в этот момент именно блядью себя почувствовать и с лёгким удивлением признать: ему это нравится.

Хотелось, однако, реванша, чтобы теперь насладиться под собой дрожью Серхио, и Иван уже протянул руку к выбритому паху с татуировкой, но Серхио перехватил его запястье, сжал другое и, заломив обе руки назад, перевернул Ивана к себе спиной и уткнул носом в подушку.

***

Дальше ниточка воспоминаний ведёт за пределы этого вечера, оставаясь, впрочем, в стенах этой квартиры и подозрительно напоминая витиеватый изгиб длинного волоса цвета воронова крыла на белой ткани, и Иван предпочитает остановиться и послушать, что ещё скажет Серхио.

Тот, однако, не развивает тему, но незаметно придвигается ближе, его ладонь ложится на бедро Ивану, и он всерьёз думает попросить пощады. Но Серхио, будто растеряв агрессию, тщательно обходит все нестерпимо чувствительные сейчас эрогенные зоны, едва касаясь, ведёт рукой выше, исследуя рельеф груди, очерчивая дуги рёбер, прокладывая дорожку от пупка вниз — Иван вздрагивает от острого чувства дежавю, а Серхио подталкивает его, поворачивая на бок, прижимается и шепчет в ухо: «Ну-ну, мальчик...». Замолкает, проводя расслабленными губами по шее, а потом зарывается носом в отросшие волосы на затылке, звуча тихо и глухо:

— У тебя приятный парфюм... Лёгкий такой шлейф... Я как чувствую, сразу ни одной мысли в голове, кроме... — Серхио подвигается чуть ниже, протискивая руку Ивану между ног. — И вот, представь... Ты же помнишь, какие у Пилар волосы?..

Иван машинально кивает, поневоле отзываясь на настойчивые ласки — он искренне считал, что в то странное утро ему приснился совершенно крышесносный сон. Но некоторые детали, в том числе длинный темный волос на подушке, царапины на плечах и использованный презерватив убедили его...

Он пытается что-то сказать, объяснить, но пальцы Серхио оказываются у него во рту, а вторая рука поднимает и сгибает ему ногу... Невероятно, но Серхио снова возбуждён, голос его становится хриплым:

— И вот в этой гриве, когда Пилар откинулась мне на грудь, когда мы... неважно... в общем, её волосы пахли тобой... Детка, я хочу без резинки, можно?

Иван снова кивает, проходясь языком по подушечкам, втягивая пальцы глубже в рот. Серхио легко входит и, придерживая ногу Ивана, едва толкается, не прерывая рассказ:

— И... я никогда... не был так... возбуждён...

Иван стонет — тихо, на выдохе — Серхио движется резче и глубже:

— И... я... мы... поду... подумал... ли... А что... если... мы... чёрт... если мы пригласим тебя... на семейный... ужин... — Он уже вбивается в Ивана в полную силу, ускоряясь, но замирает на секунду, добавляя: — В качестве основного блюда...

Иван обнаруживает, что подаётся назад, прижимаясь к Серхио, тянется к члену, хотя ещё четверть часа назад мог поклясться, что не кончит в течение следующего года, что бы ни случилось... Картинка в голове: две пары уверенных рук стаскивают с него пиджак, расстегивают брюки, шарят под рубашкой, две пары настойчивых губ блуждают по шее, по груди... Его толкают на застеленный нарядной скатертью стол, смахивая тарелки с так и не тронутой едой...

В этот раз оргазм накатывает неожиданно, почти вырубая Ивана: он действительно падает на пару секунд в темноту и выныривает от рычания Серхио. Без презерватива — вспоминает Иван, ощущая влажность между бёдер.

Серхио подтягивает простыню, вытирает их обоих — душ позже, — и Иван рассматривает его, потного, с лихорадочно горящими глазами и полуоткрытыми губами. Всё же реванш не помешал бы...

Иван улыбается изменившейся картинке в голове, кладет голову Серхио на грудь и сообщает невинным тоном:

— Я согласен. На ужин. Только ты не удивляйся, если хозяйка дома позволит гостю выбрать основное блюдо.


	3. Chapter 3

Пилар в переливающемся в свете свечей вечернем платье спокойно листает что-то в смартфоне, пока Серхио нервничает, меняя четвёртый галстук на третий, а потом снова вытаскивая из шкафа первый. Пилар тщательно скрыв улыбку, интересуется:

— Любовь моя, всё хорошо?

Серхио кивает и продолжает вертеться перед зеркалом, поправляет причёску и чувствует себя чрезвычайно глупо.

Он всё продумал. Но всё равно идея, звучавшая так хорошо, кажется всё более дикой. Серхио садится и тут же подхватывается, вытаскивая из ящика черную коробку без опознавательных знаков:

— Я тут, ну... чтобы, если...

— Милый. Я видела ту страницу. Хороший сайт, да и выбор неплохой.

— Но я не знаю, нужно было наверное заранее...

Пилар смеётся, откидывая голову, и Серхио залипает на длинной шее, чуть не пропуская основное:

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не умею пользоваться страпоном... Собственно, можно было и раньше, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Пока Серхио открывает и закрывает рот, выясняется, что думать уже поздно. Пилар открывает дверь.

Иван выглядит идеальным гостем. Вручает хозяйке дома почти чёрные розы на длинных колючих стеблях, целует руку, не задерживая губ ни на мгновение дольше, чем предписывает этикет, ухмыляется, когда Пилар хозяйски треплет его по затылку. Обнимает Серхио, отстраняется, держа его за плечи, и внимательно смотрит. Подмигивает и оглядывается, рассыпая комплименты дому, обстановке, столу, платью, костюму. Сам он в безупречно темной тройке и классическом галстуке (и наверняка в белоснежных боксерах — думает Серхио).

***

Серхио представлял себе всё это как-то не так. Сейчас всё похоже на любую встречу с коллегой по клубу или сборной — разной степени ядовитости воспоминания о встречах на поле, немного напряжённый смех и ощущение, что они трое находятся на расстоянии как минимум ста световых лет друг от друга. Пилар встаёт, разливает по бокалам с заранее положенными оливками мартини, берёт один и подходит к дивану:

— Мне кажется, время для аперитива.

Каблук очень натурально цепляется за длинный подол, и Пилар, изящно взмахнув руками, падает на колени между ног сидящего Ивана, разливая на него большую часть содержимого бокала. Оливка попадает точно за воротник уже расстёгнутой на одну пуговицу рубашки над ослабленным узлом галстука. Иван успевает подхватить Пилар, мягко опустив её на пол.

Она, приподнимаясь, качает головой и, не торопясь, расстёгивает пуговицы промокшего жилета. Мимоходом подмигивает Серхио. Тот огибает диван и массирует Ивану плечи, спуская с них пиджак до локтей. Массаж переходит в лёгкие поглаживания — Серхио ерошит русые волосы, поднимаясь против шерсти к вискам, скользит ладонями, чтобы закрыть глаза, как в детской игре.

Пилар тихонько посмеивается, уже справившись с застёжкой рубашки, ловя губами оливку, которая скатывается всё ниже, задерживается во впадине пупка и окончательно останавливается у пояса брюк.

— Упс... — произносит Пилар, оттягивая пояс, позволяя оливке провалиться, и берётся за пряжку ремня, поцеловав влажный след на животе. — Трудновато будет достать...

Иван молчит, только дыхание его учащается, да ресницы щекочут Серхио руки. С тьмой перед глазами и стянутыми пиджаком локтями ему становится всё больше не по себе. Он чувствует, как одна ладонь осторожно накрывает его пах, чуть сжимая полувозбуждённый член, а другая отрывается от его лица и скользит вниз, отводит в сторону расстёгнутую рубашку, добирается до соска. Иван слышит вжиканье замка на ширинке и смешок Серхио над ухом:

— Да... белоснежные...

Мягкие губы обхватывают головку, в то же время Серхио дёргает его за подбородок вверх, прижимаясь в поцелуе, и Иван, непроизвольно выгибаясь, цепляется пальцами за обивку дивана: спущенный пиджак не позволяет запустить их в длинные чёрные пряди и короткие каштановые. В этот момент он действительно чувствует себя блюдом вечернего меню.

Поцелуй требовательный и глубокий, движения кончика языка по головке едва уловимы, и чем нежнее его касания, тем жёстче вторгается в его рот Серхио. «Похоже на соревнование...» — мелькает в голове у Ивана. Он поводит плечом, и чувствует, как с него стягивают пиджак, рубашку, брюки и бельё. Серхио наконец отрывается от него и, обойдя диван, опускается рядом с Пилар перед Иваном. Они оба полностью одеты, и Иван машинально сжимает колени. Пилар бросает быстрый взгляд, Серхио же сейчас на него не смотрит: несколько мгновений он глаз не сводит с губ жены, а после наклоняется к ней и обводит их контур языком, точно слизывая вкус, втягивая носом запах. Возбуждаясь всё больше, он обхватывает ладонями её лицо и напористо целует, постанывая. Разорвав поцелуй, Серхио смотрит на Ивана расфокусированным взглядом, кладёт дрожащие руки на его колени, разводит их и говорит срывающимся голосом:

— Закуски...

Пилар садится на диван рядом, очерчивает острыми ногтями рельеф рёбер, скользит вверх, чиркнув по соскам. Иван дёргается и хватает её за запястье.

— Ну-ну, мальчик... — смеётся Пилар, утыкаясь ему в шею и, освобождая руку, поглаживает по животу, опускаясь всё ниже.

Иван чувствует поцелуи на внутренней стороне бёдер, подбирающиеся к члену снизу, опускает взгляд на каштановую макушку между его ног и залипает на движениях ладоней на его теле: с вытатуированной розой и изящной, с покрытыми алым маникюром длинными ногтями. Они гладят его, сталкиваясь, переплетаясь пальцами, Серхио целует, захватывая губами складку у мошонки, Пилар покусывает мочку уха — оба обжигают его дыханием, доводя до головокружения. Прикосновений так много, Иван чувствует желание обоих — это возбуждает, но он почему-то не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что больше похож сейчас на секс-игрушку в супружеской постели или мальчика по вызову для скучающей пары. В квартире Серхио всё было иначе, даже когда Иван на самом деле ощущал себя шлюхой.

Серхио поднимает взгляд, и Иван словно видит в карих круглых глазах с расширившимися зрачками своё отражение рядом с целующей его Пилар. Серхио смотрит то на одного, то на другого, крепче сжимая его бёдра и облизывая губы. Он, дрожа от возбуждения, подаётся вперёд — точно тоже хочет поцеловать. Или ударить. Ивану трудно понять, кого именно. Серхио же, остановившись, облизывает свои пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной, вводит в Ивана сразу два и сгибает, задевая простату.

— Блядь! — стонет Иван сквозь зубы.

Его выгибает, и он хватается за длинные чёрные волосы, потянув за них и отрывая от себя Пилар. Та, улыбаясь, даёт ему лёгкую пощёчину, и Иван чувствует новую волну возбуждения. И стыда. Серхио растягивает его умело, касаясь всех чувствительных точек, которые он знает, как свои, и Иван извивается, не в силах сдерживать стоны, насаживаясь на пальцы и мысленно проклиная себя за это.

Серхио добавляет ещё один палец и совершает внутри изощрённое движение, а Пилар в это время сжимает зубами его сосок, и Ивана скручивает такой судорогой сладострастия, что он едва сдерживается: кончить сейчас было бы особенно позорно.

— Majku li... ti jebem!.. — выкрикивает он, упираясь лопатками в диванные подушки и крепко зажмурившись.

— Что он сказал? — слышит будто издалека Иван голос Пилар.

— Ему нравится... — ухмылку Серхио можно увидеть даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Хорватский звучит... — Иван чувствует лёгкое движение ногтя по кадыку. — Возбуждающе...

— Хватит... — шепчет он, загнанно дыша.

— Действительно, хватит, — соглашается Серхио, убирая пальцы. — Я и сам... — Он оттягивает ворот рубашки, на которой проступили пятна пота. — В общем, время для основного блюда...

Он тянется к столику возле дивана, где стоит чёрная коробка, и Ивана начинает потряхивать.

— Милый... — негромко произносит Пилар, внимательно глядя на Ивана. — Думаю, нашему гостю лучше самому предоставить выбор... Вдруг мы не угадали с кулинарными предпочтениями?

Рука Серхио замирает на полпути. Он смотрит на Ивана, словно очнувшись, и, сглотнув, говорит:

— Ты права, любовь моя... Выбор гостя важнее...

Иван ёжится от взгляда карих и синих глаз, но губы его расползаются в улыбке. Он сжимает Пилар за плечи, поднимается с дивана, дёргает её вверх, смотрит насмешливо:

— Мне всегда нравились острые блюда...

Иван бросает взгляд вниз, на сидящего на полу у их ног Серхио, и одним пальцем медленно спускает с плеч тонкие бретельки блестящего платья. Сначала одну. Потом другую. Струящаяся ткань соскальзывает с Пилар, оставляя на ней только туфли на высоком каблуке: белья под платьем не оказывается.

— Я так и думала, — улыбается Пилар.

Иван скользит по её плечам до запястий, закидывает их себе на плечи, прижимает Пилар к себе, положив ладони на ягодицы и чувствуя взгляд Серхио, снизу наблюдающего за ними.

— Buen provecho? — говорит Иван, подталкивая Пилар к столу, застеленному белой кружевной скатертью.

Серхио заворожённо глядит на чёрные длинные волосы, змеящиеся на белых кружевах. Это выглядит чертовски красиво — как и алые лакированные туфли, тонкие каблуки которых впиваются в белую кожу на пояснице. В тон алым длинным ногтям, прочерчивающим дорожки на ходящих ходуном лопатках под стоны, которые он обычно привык слышать по отдельности. Серхио с усилием разжимает кулаки, смотрит на полукружия на коже ладоней, поднимается, делает шаг и останавливается, понимая, что что-то попало под подошву туфли. Он смотрит вниз. Раздавленная оливка... Отбросив её носком, подходит к столу и, стиснув запястья Пилар и потянув на себя, прижимается к спине Ивана, утыкаясь в ягодицы возбуждённым членом и выдыхая:

— Десерт...

***  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Иван, целуя руку Пилар снова исключительно по правилам этикета, поправляет узел галстука и берётся за ручку входной двери. — Ужин удался на славу!

— Согласна! — ерошит ему волосы Пилар. — Мне, как хозяйке, нескромно это утверждать, но да, удался.

Серхио обнимает Ивана, чувствуя под ладонями его напряжённые плечи, говорит:

— Увидимся!

Иван не отвечает, улыбаясь, и, махнув рукой, выходит.

Когда после душа Серхио заходит в спальню, Пилар, обнажённая, лежит на животе на широкой постели, распустив волосы и скрестив лодыжки поднятых ног. Она подпирает ладонью щёку и, оглядывая Серхио, спрашивает:

— Милый, у тебя остались ещё силы на добавку?

Она похожа на изображение на старинных испанских полотнах, поражающих изысканной красотой, но Серхио не может вытрясти из головы мысли о светлых волосах, утыкающихся ему в нос. Запах знакомого мужского парфюма, который он ощущает до сих пор, не возбуждает, а опустошает, и он отвечает:

— Не уверен, любовь моя...

— Ладно, нет проблем... — говорит Пилар и тянется к столику с чёрной коробкой, которую Серхио сперва не заметил. — Я всё сделаю сама...


	4. Chapter 4

Утром Серхио просыпается в прекрасном настроении. Приятно тянущей болью во всех мышцах напоминает о себе прошедшая ночь, и он блаженно улыбается, воскрешая в памяти прикосновения длинных волос к пояснице и крепкую хватку на бёдрах, где, скорее всего, остались следы от длинных ногтей.

— Давно меня так не ебали... — произносит он вслух, просто чтобы озвучить свои мысли.

— Мммм? — отзывается Пилар, прижимаясь к нему сбоку и целуя в шею.

От неё ещё пахнет смесью духов, двух мужских парфюмов, секса и чем-то диким, свойственным только ей, напоминающим, что её невозможно приручить окончательно. Серхио думает, что нужно бы приготовить кофе — у них есть ещё два дня без детей, можно даже не одеваться, но, вместо этого, обнимает теплые плечи и прокручивает вчерашние события, останавливаясь на особенно возбуждающих моментах.

Сегодня ему кажется, что всё прошло идеально. Картинки, мелькающие в голове, хочется сохранить на личном воображаемом порносайте: пальцы, вцепившиеся в обивку дивана, черная грива, рассыпавшаяся по светлым бёдрам и животу, щетина, покалывающая ладонь, пока мягкие губы покорно раскрываются, впуская его язык, шея, подставленная для поцелуев, напряжённый пресс и выгнувшаяся дугой спина, алые туфли, горячая теснота вокруг члена, загривок, в который хочется вцепиться зубами и зубы на собственном загривке — слава богу, им можно не беспокоиться об оставленных следах, — игрушка, толкающаяся в него, и страстные стоны, сливающиеся в одну мелодию, которая и останется с ним, если он снова захочет вспомнить...

Серхио хмурится. В идеальную мелодию вкрадывается диссонанс, будто одна струна гитары ослабла и дребезжит. Серхио отматывает воспоминания назад. Вот оно. Паника, мелькнувшая в серо-зелёных глазах, судорожно сведенные колени, пальцы, сжавшиеся на запястье Пилар, непривычное молчание... Он был слишком захвачен ощущениями, чтобы заметить... Но потом-то всё было хорошо?

Серхио, постанывая, выбирается из постели под протестующее ворчание жены и бредёт на кухню к кофеварке, прихватив телефон. Новых сообщений не обнаруживается, даже привычного «Доброе утро, mi capitana» нет. Впрочем, неудивительно: Иван ещё спит, а может, уже летит в свою ненаглядную Барселону. Сзади Серхио обвивают нежные руки, и он выбрасывает из головы проблемы, которые, скорее всего, навоображал.

Однако смс не приходит и вечером, и на следующий день, и днём позже.

Серхио приходит в свою «тайную» квартиру: всё на прежних местах. Всё, кроме Ивана. Вещи разбросаны так, как он оставил их тогда, когда был здесь последний раз, и Серхио понимает, что Иван сюда больше не заглядывал. Он садится на разобранную постель и, помедлив, нарушает собственное правило, набирая смс «Всё в порядке?». Отправляет и держит телефон в руке, гипнотизируя экран. Через несколько минут тот оживает, показывая сообщение «Всё отлично!».

— Ну, вот... — бормочет Серхио, сразу успокаиваясь.

Всё же краткий ответ его не вполне устраивает, поэтому он решается ещё на один вопрос.

«Как-нибудь повторим?»

Телефон некоторое время молчит, а после на экране высвечивается: «Конечно».

Серхио удовлетворённо хмыкает. Такая несловоохотливость Ивану не свойственна, но, может, он сейчас за рулём, или на тренировке, или где-нибудь ещё — главное смысл слов, а не их количество.

Всю неделю Серхио посматривает на телефон, а Пилар посматривает на Серхио. Наконец, когда тот начинает таскать его за собой даже в туалет, она как бы невзначай задаёт вопрос за завтраком:

— Как дела у нашего общего хорватского друга?

— Сказал, что отлично... — отвечает Серхио. — Было... Неделю назад. Телефоны что ли у них там в Барсе отобрали... — Он поднимает растерянный взгляд на Пилар. — Ужин ведь тогда прошёл идеально, да, дорогая?

— Вне всякого сомнения он был запоминающимся, — улыбается Пилар. — Думаю, однако, вспоминания у нас всех остались разные... Но я, вообще-то, спрашивала про Луку.

***

Луке не нравится происходящее. Правда, ему в последнее время вообще мало что нравится. Но уж Ивана он привык видеть насквозь. Даже когда не понимал, что с ним происходит, — эмоции были как на ладони, когда Иван приходил и доверчиво тыкался лбом прямо в эту самую ладонь. Лука смеялся, что тот заработал синдром утёнка, познакомившись с ним, Лукой, первым в сборной 12 лет назад.

Сейчас Лука, конечно, зол на него, но отказать в просьбе не может, тем более он и так собирался в Барселону.

— У всех, блин, есть тайные квартиры... — бормочет Лука, пытаясь сварить утром кофе в допотопной джезве: Иван как-то не озаботился бытовой техникой, спасибо, что хоть неплохой кофе, молоко и даже сахар есть. И наверняка где-то спрятана долбаная Домачица, но это уже его дело. — Может, и мне завести? Купил бы квартирку, заперся бы там и никого не пускал.

Вода согласно булькает, и Лука действует машинально, думая о своём. Всё было не как всегда. Иван сверкал улыбкой — слишком широкой, — заверял, что у него всё просто замечательно — и слишком горячо и слишком быстро заткнул рот Луке поцелуем. Действенная мера, тем более что в этот раз Лука чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно, не понимая, что может сделать. Зато Иван точно знал, что нужно ему, не упуская инициативы, пользуясь только руками и ртом и не позволяя еле отдышавшемуся Луке вернуть услугу. Поразмыслив, он решил не задавать вопросов, наткнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд, просто убрал руки, растянулся на постели, услышал рядом облегчённый вздох и, уже засыпая, почувствовал тяжёлую голову на плече. А утром проснулся один.

Кофе готов. Лука собирается разлить его в две чашки, хлопает в сердцах себя по лбу — Иван же свалил, трус несчастный, — и слышит какой-то неуверенный стук в дверь.

— Опять ключи забыл, идиот, — закатывает глаза Лука и столбенеет, распахнув дверь.

Серхио по ту сторону порога тоже замирает, и они несколько секунд таращатся друг на друга.

— Я что-то пропустил, и сегодня Класико? — наконец интересуется Лука, жестом приглашая Серхио внутрь. — Кофе будешь?

— Буду, — решительно отвечает Серхио, проходит на кухню и усаживается напротив уже приготовленной чашки.

Лука наливает кофе, чуть не обжигаясь и бормоча под нос хорватские ругательства, садится напротив и говорит:

— Ну, рассказывай.

— Будто он тебе не рассказал уже... — ворчит Серхио, пригубляя кофе.

— В общих чертах... — произносит Лука, вспоминая, как его быстро затащили в постель и при каких обстоятельствах это обычно бывает. — Хотелось бы большей конкретики. Что там между вами произошло?

— Да хер его знает... — Серхио с дребезгом ставит чашку на блюдце. — Не понимаю ничего...

— Чехо, — сдержанно говорит Лука, — напряги мозги хоть раз в жизни. Ты можешь хотя бы вспомнить, после чего вся эта жопа началась?

Серхио минуту раздумывает, решая, стоит ли сразу вываливать Луке про тайную квартиру, чёрный волос на подушке, секс-марафон и ужин или попробовать подать информацию малыми дозами, да и вообще нужно ли ему знать такие подробности его личной жизни. Лука терпеливо ждёт, попивая кофе, и, глядя в карие глаза, Серхио вовсе не уверен, что после всей этой истории чашка с кофейной гущей не полетит ему в голову. Хотя даже сейчас он, хоть убей, не может понять, в чём облажался. И облажался ли вообще. Наконец он открывает рот, и в этот момент они слышат, как поворачивается ключ в замке.

— Привет... — Иван мгновение ошарашенно окидывает взглядом Серхио, но тут же расплывается в чересчур жизнерадостной улыбке. — Какими судьбами? Что-то случилось?

— Я думал, может, ты мне скажешь, — разводит руками Серхио. — Какая муха тебя укусила?

Иван смотрит в его круглые распахнутые глаза, и его улыбка становится такой широкой, что ей мог бы позавидовать Чеширский кот.

— Да нечего говорить... — Иван садится рядом с Лукой и кладёт ладонь ему на колено. — Ужин был прекрасен, хозяйка дома великолепна, ты тоже ничего... Жаль, я так и не узнал, что было в чёрной коробке, но уверен в твоём выборе.

Лука смотрит на его руку, после переводит взгляд на Серхио и говорит:

— Так!

— Что? — раздражённо спрашивает Серхио. — Я-то здесь при чём? Он сам согласился...

— Ага, — говорит Иван, допивая кофе из чашки Луки.

— И ему понравилось! — добавляет Серхио, уже не так уверенно. — Понравилось же?

— Ага, — кивает Иван, лезет в холодильник за бутербродом и возвращается на место, тут же снова водрузив ладонь на колено Луки.

— Вот... — растерянно говорит Серхио, останавливаясь взглядом на его пальцах.

Несколько минут проходят в молчании: Серхио и Лука смотрят на Ивана, который с аппетитом поглощает бутерброд и тянется к чашке напротив.

— Ты... — Серхио поводит носом в его сторону. — Ты сменил парфюм?

— Ага... — Иван делает глоток. — Остыл уже... Сейчас новый сварю.

— Я сварю, — говорит Лука. — А вы, может, в комнату пойдёте? Поговорите?

— Да мы уже поговорили, — пожимает плечами Иван. — Ты ещё что-нибудь хочешь сказать, Серхио?

— Да, — наклоняется к нему через стол Серхио. — Какого хрена ты выёбываешься?

— Лука, — поворачивается к другу Иван, обнимая его за плечи. — Как думаешь, я выёбываюсь?

— Нннууу... — Лука внимательно смотрит на него. — Пока трудно понять, кто из вас выёбывается.

— Мне не пятнадцать лет... — зло говорит Серхио.

— Кто бы мог подумать? — деланно удивляется Иван.

— И бегать я ни за кем не собираюсь! — пропускает реплику мимо ушей Серхио, поднимаясь. — Нет так нет.

— Всё сказал? — заинтересованно смотрит на него Иван.

— Да! — выкрикивает Серхио и, сжимая кулаки, направляется к выходу.

— А как же насчёт того, чтобы повторить? — невинно спрашивает Иван, стискивая плечи Луки до боли и не обращая внимания на его шипение. — Ты вроде хотел. Я не против.

— Я и так чувствую себя педофилом, — бросает Серхио уже у двери. — Достигнешь совершеннолетия — позвони, подумаем.

— Ладно, — улыбается Иван. — Пилар привет передавай! Горячий.

— Блядь! — рявкает Серхио и хлопает дверью так, что штукатурка сыплется.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Лука, осторожно освобождая плечи от цепких пальцев.

— Теперь? — Иван смотрит на куски извёстки. — Теперь ремонт делать придётся... Поможешь?

— Я? — Лука заглядывает ему в лицо. — Ну... Если ты хочешь...

— Очень хочу... Очень... — выдыхает Иван, впивается ему в губы так, что Лука чуть не сваливается со стула, а потом, не разрывая поцелуя, волочёт в спальню.


	5. Chapter 5

Серхио чуть не забывает, что у него в Барселоне, вообще-то, дела, настолько он взбешён. Хочется вернуться и то ли подбить один, а лучше оба наглых зелёных глаза, то ли расквасить нос с горбинкой или хотя бы отрезвляющих пощёчин надавать, тем более к гладко выбритым щекам руки так и тянутся. Иван вообще на себя не похож. Точнее, похож, но таким его Серхио ещё не знал, хоть и видел фотки. Даже после сборной Иван приехал уже с щетиной, которая, кстати, больно кололась. Особенно когда... Неважно. И Лука тоже. Сидел поддакивал. Колено, между прочим, не убирал.

Серхио бьёт ладонями по рулю, жмёт на сигнал, хотя от этого пробка определённо не рассосётся. Так, а куда он, собственно, едет? В аэропорт рано. Точно, дела. Да. И ключ нужно было отобрать!

***  
Лука пытается сопротивляться, упираясь и бормоча: «Я не успею на самолёт...» и слыша в ответ жаркое: «Успеешь...»

Им нужно поговорить. Поговорить... а не вот это... ох... и не вот это... Лука ещё некоторое время цепляется за мысль о разговоре, но Иван — гений ухода от важных разговоров и дел. Он молчит, если не считать стонов, и опять у него в руках инициатива. В этот раз, правда, не только в руках. Лука открывает рот только, чтобы получить очередной поцелуй и... судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, хватаясь за изголовье кровати и чувствуя, как у него закатываются глаза, — чтоб ты так на поле попадал, как сейчас в простату! — и сдаётся.

Очень трудно говорить строгим капитанским голосом с телом, которое мало того что надежно прижимает тебя к постели всем не самым маленьким весом, так еще и сопит тебе в шею, абсолютно игнорируя белый день за окном. Еще хуже, когда, проснувшись, тело распускает руки. Снова.

— Если ты еще раз тронешь меня сегодня. Или завтра. Или в ближайшую неделю, я тебя отправлю в лазарет. Или на банку.

— Я не хочу на банку. Лучше лазарет.

— Лучше рассказывай.

— Да нечего рассказывать...

— Да? Так, мне пора на самолёт.

— Ты не можешь остаться ещё на день?

— Руки! Руки убери! Блядь...

***

В самолёте Лука обессиленно падает в кресло у прохода и, только услышав знакомый голос над ухом:

— У тебя засос на шее... — понимает, что сидит рядом с Серхио.

— Знаю, — угрюмо бросает он.

— Когда я ушёл... — Серхио медлит. — Он сказал... что ему нужно?

— Он сказал, что ему нужен ремонт, — раздражённо говорит Лука.

— И... — задумывается Серхио. — Что это значит?

— Господи, Чехо! — откидывается на спинку кресла Лука. — У меня сейчас не то что разгадывать с тобой эти шарады — просто сидеть сил нет... Очень прошу тебя: заткнись и дай мне поспать хотя бы полчаса.

— Хорошо... — бормочет Серхио.

Лука удовлетворённо кивает и закрывает глаза. Серхио молчит весь путь до Мадрида, искоса поглядывая на синяк на его светлой коже, выглядывающий из-под воротника рубашки, и на припухшие полуоткрытые губы.

***

Спустя неделю Серхио перестаёт везде таскать с собой телефон и вопрошать при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, что нужно этому придурку, а Иван прекращает непрерывно названивать Луке по скайпу, пытаясь раскрутить его на виртуальный секс.

— Слава тебе господи... — бормочет Лука, которому до чёртиков надоели они оба.

Спустя ещё неделю в его доме раздаётся звонок.

— Привет! — слышит он жизнерадостный голос Ивана. — Я в Мадриде! Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы встретиться сегодня вечером?

— Нет! — решительно говорит Лука, и его палец тянется нажать на «отбой».

— Только попробуй бросить трубку! — зловеще произносит Иван, и Лука отдёргивает руку. — Лука... — голос Ивана становится таким жалобным, что сейчас ему впору милостыню просить на вокзале: никто бы не устоял. — Ты мне очень нужен...

— Не переигрывай... — перебивает его Лука. — Это женщины любят убогих и слабоумных. На меня не действует.

— Лука... — тон Ивана сразу меняется на доверительный. — Ты мне друг или нет?

— Друг, — подумав, отвечает Лука.

— Вот! — торжествующе говорит Иван. — Что тебе стоит провести со мной вечер? По-дружески...

— Блядь... — шипит Лука. — Тебя Лео что ли подсылает каждый раз? Завтра у нас игра... Я же не встану...

— Последний раз! — горячо заверяет Иван.

— Последний? — усмехается Лука. — Врёшь?

— Вру... — честно признаётся Иван. — Но обещаю: завтра на поле ты будешь как огурчик. Никаких излишеств...

— Ну, ладно... — поразмыслив, говорит Лука, стараясь не обращать внимания на торжествующее сопение в трубке. — Приезжай вечером в мою тайную квартиру, адрес я пришлю.

— У тебя есть тайная квартира? — в замешательстве спрашивает Иван.

— У всех есть, а я рыжий что ли? — усмехается Лука.

Как только он нажимает на «отбой», телефон в его руке снова звонит.

— Сговорились? — бормочет Лука, глядя на экран. — Да, Чехо!

— Лука! — судя по голосу, Серхио настроен решительно. — Объясни мне, какого хрена так выёбываться, если всё понравилось?

— Чехо... — обречённо говорит Лука. — Ты точно уверен, что понравилось всё?

— Он так говорил... — растерянно бормочет Серхио.

— Да мало ли он херни несёт? — фыркает Лука.

— Это точно... Но что именно могло не понравится? — Лука даже через трубку, кажется, слышит, как буксуют шестерёнки в мозгу у капитана.

— Меня там не было, слава богу... — вздыхает Лука. — Откуда мне знать? Знаю только, что ты где-то облажался.

— Я??

— Ну, не Пилар же...

— Ну, да... Она не облажается... Был, вообще-то, один момент... Всё время вспоминаю его... Это когда...

— Так, — торопливо прерывает его Лука. — Ты же не собираешься мне про ваш ужин на троих по телефону рассказывать?

— Да, ты прав... Я просто пытаюсь понять... Ты же мне друг?

— Друг, — устало кивает Лука.

— Поможешь?

— Ладно, — говорит Лука, — нужен серьёзный разговор без лишних глаз и ушей. Приходи сегодня вечером в мою тайную квартиру...

— У тебя есть тайная квартира? — в изумлении перебивает его Серхио.

— У всех есть, а я рыжий что ли? — Лука закусывает губу.

— Ты? — переспрашивает Серхио и неуверенно добавляет: — Ты не рыжий...

— Ну вот, — кивает Лука. — Наверняка у рыжих тоже есть съёмные квартиры, верно, Чехо?

— Не знаю, — ворчит Серхио. — Они мне не отчитываются... Они всё больше по фитнес-клубам...

— Короче, — твёрдо говорит Лука, — хочешь поговорить — приходи. Адрес я пришлю.

Он нажимает на «отбой» и задумывается, очнувшись только тогда, когда чувствует руки на своих плечах, поцелуй в макушку и слышит голос жены:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Да, — улыбается Лука, прижимаясь щекой к её ладони. — Ваня, можешь срочно снять для меня квартиру в Мадриде на этот вечер?


	6. Chapter 6

Ближе к вечеру Серхио начинает собираться. Пилар смотрит на него из-под ресниц, перелистывая страницы в телефоне и чуть улыбаясь.

— Любовь моя, может наденешь ту рубашку?

— Какую? — рассеянно спрашивает Серхио. — Слушай, я могу и в толстовке. Лука ждёт...

— Я знаю... Ту, чёрную шёлковую. Просто ты публичный человек и капитан Реала... — Она смотрит на экран, улыбка её становится шире. — А не шведский турист... Под эти брюки надевать толстовку — святотатство.

— Ладно-ладно... — бормочет Серхио. — Давай...

***

Лука осматривается. Квартира как квартира. Кофеварка вот есть, не то что у некоторых. Кровать большая, диван, стол. Ну, в общем, всё как у людей. Звонок застаёт его врасплох. Надо же, кто это ровно в назначенное время?

Иван без приветствия сразу пытается прижать Луку к стене, и он настолько отчаянно напорист, что Лука даже немного паникует. Но всё же какие-то мозги в этой голове, видимо, остались, потому что настойчивое: «Погоди, не сейчас, мне нужно спуститься к машине, я забыл кое-что...», повторяемое, как мантра, ровным — насколько удаётся — голосом, действует.

— Только быстро! — угрожающе говорит Иван, неохотно убирая руки с его задницы.

— Конечно... Чем раньше начнём, тем раньше я от тебя отделаюсь...

Лука выскальзывает из объятий и почти выбегает на лестницу. Ссыпается по ступенькам и налетает на Серхио. Тот, слава богу, ограничивается формальным поцелуем в висок, вздыхает чему-то своему, и вообще кажется, что мыслями он где-то не здесь.

— Я забыл кое-что в машине, — заученно говорит Лука. — А ты заходи пока...

Он распахивает дверь, пропуская в квартиру рассеянно кивающего Серхио, и тщательно закрывает за ним дверь на замок.

— Вот так... — бормочет Лука, прячет ключ в карман и, насвистывая, отправляется гулять по окрестностям.

***

Иван, услышав шебуршание в прихожей, выходит и сталкивается нос к носу с Серхио, который как раз собирался пройти. Глаза Ивана превращаются в злобные щёлки. Он берёт Серхио за воротник рубашки, тянет к себе и вверх, заставляя подняться на носки, спрашивает опасно спокойным голосом:

— Ты что, блядь, следишь за мной?

Серхио обиженно мотает головой, не вырываясь. Он чувствует, как пальцы Ивана скользят по шёлку, расслабляясь — и вот уже можно встать всей ступнёй на пол и осторожно высвободиться. Иван, убирая руку, будто ненароком проводит ему по груди. Совсем легко, но Серхио не пропускает тихий вздох, и у него самого слова застревают в горле. Он прокашливается:

— Там это... Дверь заперта. Снаружи.

Иван мгновенно подбирается, бросает взгляд в сторону двери, на секунду собирает морщины на лбу и, наконец, откидывается к стене, стукнувшись затылком, и начинает хохотать — искренне и облегчённо, похожий сейчас максимум на старшеклассника:

— Ты только посмотри. Друг, тоже мне! Svodnik!

— ¿Por que cono? — интересуется Серхио, вызывая новый приступ смеха.

— Verdammter Zuhälter! — Иван сползает на пол, все ещё смеясь.

— Амур, блядь, нашёлся, — вторит ему Серхио, оценив наконец комичность ситуации.

— Garçon avec un arc et des ailes!

— Va disparar una fletxa d’amor i va fugir!

Иван вдруг замолкает и таращится снизу:

— Ты знаешь каталонский?

— Да нет, по телику фразу услышал, запомнил. Или Жери что-то такое сказал, он любит высокопарности...

Серхио подаёт Ивану руку, которую тот принимает без возражений, поднимает и прижимает к себе, вдыхая новый одеколон, наконец проводя своей небритой щекой по гладкой, хотя нет, уже топорщащейся светлой щетинкой коже, запускает руку в волосы. Иван, не пытаясь вывернуться или отстраниться, водит пальцем по чёрной ткани рубашки, хмыкает:

— Читер.

Серхио улыбается в ответ, крепче сжимает объятия и подталкивает Ивана в сторону кровати, шепча в ухо и ловя выдохи сквозь зубы:

— Я соскучился. Хочу тебя...тшшшш, мальчик, стоило ли бегать, если ты от меня никуда не денешься...

Иван останавливается так резко, будто попал ногами в мгновенно застывший бетон. В голове у Серхио раздается воображаемый металлический щелчок, будто сработала растяжка и мина вот-вот взорвется. Но взрыва нет — Иван аккуратно убирает руки Серхио со своих бёдер:

— Мне кажется, всё это время ты был знаком не со мной, а с кем-то другим. Да и я... Так что, сеньор, предлагаю, раз мы попали в такую дурацкую ситуацию, выпить кофе и поспать. Впрочем, я бы предпочёл просто поспать. Займу диван.

«Потому что там при всем желании нельзя лечь рядом», — понимает Серхио.

***

Серхио, лёжа на кровати, таращится в темноту, расцвеченную светом фонарей за окном, и бормочет:

— Чёрт бы побрал Луку с его тайной квартирой...

Два часа ночи, но уснуть он так и не может. Судя по тому, как неподвижно затих на диване Иван, у него та же проблема.

Серхио поднимается с кровати, на которую он улёгся, так и не раздевшись, идёт к окну и набирает номер Луки. Звонок, как и следовало ожидать, остаётся без ответа.

— Чёрт... — Серхио косится на диван.

Иван, тоже одетый, лежит к нему спиной, уткнувшись носом в обивку. Серхио обводит взглядом контуры тела и сглатывает. Что если просто подойти, обхватить плечи, зажать запястья и... Может быть, когда Иван почувствует его снова, он станет посговорчивее. Серхио едва преодолевает желание: включается какое-то животное чутьё, что так просто Иван не сдастся. Напряжение становится невыносимым, да и дураком Серхио надоедает себя чувствовать, поэтому он начинает вновь и вновь на повторе набирать номер Луки, пока тот наконец не отвечает.

— Я тебя придушу, сволочь мелкая... — шепчет в трубку Серхио, быстро идёт на кухню и прикрывает за собой дверь. — Ладно... Извини... — добавляет он поспешно, уже громче. — Ты можешь приехать и прекратить этот балаган? Спишь? Прекрасно. А я вот нет. Не надо меня поздравлять... Не с чем... Так приедешь? Блядь! Хочешь, чтобы я из окна выпрыгнул? Знаю, что седьмой этаж... Это ты специально так высоко квартиру снял? Я так и думал... Постой-постой! Не клади трубку! Я, конечно, понимаю тебя, но ничего из твоей затеи не выйдет... Что значит «никуда не денешься»? Послушай, ты не можешь... Я же не марионетка... Чёрт! — выкрикивает Серхио, услышав короткие гудки.

Он возвращается в комнату и вытягивается на постели. Лежит с минуту, тяжело дыша и шепча ругательства, а после громко спрашивает:

— Может, ты позвонишь? Тебе он не откажет... Как всегда...

— Некоторые люди, — подаёт голос Иван, — настолько самодовольны... или глупы... что думают, будто если кто-то с кем-то проводит время в постели, то он уже может заявить на него свои права. Я не буду звонить. Побудь немного марионеткой, Чехо, вдруг тебе понравится.

— Тогда я дверь сейчас выломаю. — Серхио снова поднимается.

— Хватит, — говорит Иван, и Серхио останавливается, ощущая дежавю: он слышал уже эту интонацию тогда, во время ужина. — Ложитесь спать, сеньор, ничего не исправить.

Иван, похоже, засыпает: его дыхание становится ровным, как бывало раньше, когда Серхио мог чувствовать всей кожей его тепло рядом. Серхио же не смыкает глаз до самого утра, пока не слышит, как в замке входной двери поворачивается ключ.

Лука входит в комнату, смотрит на сопящего на диване одетого Ивана, мятую шёлковую рубашку и брюки Серхио, в которых он лежит на кровати, и говорит:

— Ладно... Есть хотите?

— Я уже сыт по горло... спасибо... — бормочет Серхио, зашнуровывая ботинки.

Как только он скрывается за дверью, Иван поворачивается к Луке и, улыбаясь, говорит:

— Предпочитаешь завтрак ужину? Правильно... Иди сюда... — Он подвигается, насколько это возможно на узком диване, и добавляет, взглянув на закатывающего глаза Луку: — Нет, не это... Не сейчас... Сейчас просто обними меня...


	7. Chapter 7

В этот раз перед Класико не чувствуется мандража. Команды, как давно разведённые супруги, на фоне собственных проблем не могут почувствовать друг к другу ничего, кроме усталого раздражения. Результат повлияет на место в таблице, но и это не может зажечь прежний огонь.

— Опять вы... — даже вечно солнечный Лукас не зубоскалит, просто коротко обнимает соратников по сборной и кивает остальным.

Голкиперы морщатся: игра проходит днём (будто мало факторов, благодаря которым интерес к главному противостоянию Ла Лиги падает), и солнце неизбежно будет светить в глаза.

Серхио держит марку, похлопывая по плечам всех, до кого может дотянуться, включая соперников, пытается расшевелить хотя бы Пике, но и тот атипично вялый сегодня. Месси сохраняет привычно отстранённый вид, Жорди — единственный, кто взволнован: все же из-за травмы долго не играл. Серхио обнимает и его, демонстративно обходит Де Йонга, ограничившись небрежным условно вежливым жестом, и возвращается к своим.

Лука каждым движением демонстрирует недовольство. Серхио вполне его понимает. Личное хорватское дерби, как и шоу в подтрибунке, накрылось медным тазом. Ивана, если и выпустят, то в самом конце, да и то не факт.

Сам Иван мелькает вместе с другими запасными, никак не реагируя на Серхио и кратко махнув Луке. Ну и ладно.

Игра идёт, пожалуй, даже бодро. Вальверде нахохлившимся вороном сидит на корточках, оттеняемый невозмутимым, как языческий идол, Зиданом. Трибуны Камп Ноу не сомневаются в победе своих, и Серхио даже рад слышать свист в свой адрес и ненавистное пение «Hijo de puta...», когда откровенно фолит на Месси. Лео даже не выглядит возмущённым, зато просыпается от апатии Жерар и обрушивает свой темперамент на головы судьи, который, впрочем, не впечатлён, и самого Серхио, которому даже не хочется делать вид, что он не специально. Жёлтая. Ну и ладно.

— Карма существует! — напоследок кричит Жерар и, чёрт возьми, оказывается прав.

Момент столкновения Серхио даже не помнит. По его ощущениям всё было нормально: он должен забить с углового, ведь подаёт Лука, они сто раз так делали, а в следующую секунду щека соприкасается с травой, в глазах плывёт...

Выныривая из темноты, он видит бутсы, в количестве топчущиеся вокруг, а потом приподнимается, оглядываясь, и сталкивается взглядом с Иваном — тот то ли разминается, то ли выперся, как последний кретин, к бровке без веской причины.

— Вот идиот! — Низкий голос Луки звучит где-то над головой.

Серхио отмахивается от врачей, но ему всё же приходится сосчитать показанные пальцы и назвать сегодняшнее число и день недели, после чего суматоха прекращается. Прежде чем вернуться на свое место, Серхио пару раз оглядывается, но Иван чинно сидит на лавке рядом с Видалем и чрезвычайно оживлённо с ним беседует. Ну и ладно.

Скорее бы уже всё закончилось.

***

— Ну что, поворковали вы на хорватском? — как можно небрежнее спрашивает Серхио, натягивая кроссовки.

— Да мы не так давно виделись, но да, урвали пару минут. И нет, про тебя он не спрашивал. — Лука явно видит разочарование, которое Серхио так старательно прячет. — Я сам рассказал, мол, здоров, как конь, сотрясения нет — для этого всё же нужен мозг — остальное тоже в порядке, хоть всё я и не проверял.

Серхио хмыкает. Выходит не то чтобы весело. Впрочем, уже давно выяснилось, что без дурацких смсок вполне можно жить (хоть Серхио и жалеет, что не сохранил парочку), а тайная квартира действительно вовсе не так необходима, как ему раньше казалось: он там и не бывает.

— Эй, бланкос! — Громкий голос прерывает его размышления уже на парковке. Жерар, конечно, кто ещё. — Пойдёмте в бар, выпьем, разберём вашу убогую тактику.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Не будем спорить. Ваши, кто согласились, у нашего автобуса, подгребайте и вы.

— А потом они вывезут нас в лес и заставят копать себе могилу сине-гранатовыми лопатами... — бормочет рядом Лука, но послушно движется в указанном Жераром направлении.

***

Первый бокал пива Серхио цедит под бурчание Луки насчёт ударов по голове и недопустимости алкоголя сразу после. Иван сидит напротив — сдвинутые столы вновь разделили соперников, впрочем, все постепенно перемешались, а кто-то отдрейфовал к бару.

Иван перебрасывается с Лукой коротким фразами на хорватском, смеётся и чокается с ним.

Серхио заказывает второй бокал, не замеченный Лукой, и ощущает совершенно немотивированную лёгкость. В таком примерно состоянии он совершал все свои лучшие глупости в жизни. Не хватало ещё и сейчас создать проблемы. Он допивает пиво и выходит на улицу.

Прохладный свежий воздух вместо того, чтобы отрезвить, развеивает последние мысли. Серхио оглядывается, прикидывая, куда бы прогуляться, чтобы не светить придурковатой улыбкой в поле зрения одноклубников и тем более барселонцев.

Направляясь в темноватый переулок, Серхио боится, что это даже не дежавю, а воронка в прошлое. Или надеется. Всё точно так же, как тогда, кстати, тоже после Класико. Он улыбается своим мыслям и шагам за спиной. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это, но он всё же едва поворачивает голову.

— Кажется, я вас с кем-то спутал, прошу прощения. Разрешите пройти, сеньор, — холодно говорит Иван.

Серхио смотрит на отблески фонарей в серо-зелёных глазах и гасит улыбку.

— Бывает... сеньор... — Он с приглашающим жестом отодвигается к стене, насколько это позволяет узкий проулок. — Но там дальше пути нет... Похоже, мы оба зашли в тупик...

Иван бросает взгляд на темнеющую впереди стену.

— Похоже... Впервые в наших краях, сеньор? — поворачивается Иван к Серхио.

— Нет, — задумывается Серхио, будто припоминая. — Доводилось бывать и раньше. По работе...

— По работе... — повторяет Иван. — Значит, туристические маршруты вам не знакомы.

— Почему же? — пожимает плечом Серхио. — Я успел накупить сувениров родным и близким.

— У сеньора есть родные и близкие? — отстранённо интересуется Иван.

— Есть. — Серхио лезет в карман за телефоном, открывает в нём фотографии, поворачивает, чтобы Ивану было удобнее видеть. — Жена...

— Красивая, — тихо говорит Иван.

— Да, — кивает Серхио. — У меня и любовник не хуже.

— Любовник? — словно не веря своим ушам переспрашивает Иван.

— Ага. — Серхио перелистывает в телефоне страницу и включает видео, на котором Иван видит свой собственный член с вибрирующим у основания прорезывателем. — Вот!

Иван облизывает пересохшие губы, переводит взгляд с экрана на Серхио и налетает на него, будто навёрстывая недостающее игровое время. Прижимает к стене всем телом, всматривается в глаза и целует в губы. Отрывается, чтобы влепить оплеуху, ловя возмущенный возглас горячим ртом и не обращая внимания на полетевший на землю телефон.

В ушах звенит, носом, кажется, пошла кровь, но Серхио держит руки по швам и закрывает глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на языке, сплетающимся с его языком, холодных ладонях под рубашкой, бёдрах, бесстыдно двигающихся так, что он собственным членом чувствует эрекцию Ивана и только усилием воли не подаётся вперёд, не хватает Ивана за плечи, чтобы развернуть спиной и взять прямо здесь, не пытается думать и не даёт себе надеяться.

Всё прекращается так же внезапно. Иван неохотно отрывается от Серхио, вытирает его кровь со своего лица, делает пару шагов и оборачивается:

— Надеюсь, вам нравится в нашем прекрасном городе, сеньор. Хорошей ночи.


	8. Chapter 8

Лука не выходит в скайп, и Иван, перестав ему названивать, едет в свою барселонскую квартиру, чтобы побыть одному.

Он заходит в прихожую, тут же спотыкается о кроссовки, аккуратно стоящие у двери, и слышит дребезг посуды на кухне. Рот его разъезжается в широкой улыбке.

— Лука! — восклицает Иван. — Зараза, ты не предупредил!

В то же мгновение он понимает, что размер обуви явно Луке будет великоват.

— Блядь.. — бормочет Иван в нехорошем предчувствии и заходит в кухню.

— Тебе что, трудно кофеварку купить? — спрашивает Серхио, вертя джезву в руках.

— Какого хрена? — спрашивает Иван, остановившись у двери и скрестив на груди руки.

— Ну... — пожимает плечами Серхио. — Так удобнее...

— Нет, меня интересует, как ты сюда попал.

— У Луки ключ стащил... Кофе будешь?

— Я немедленно вызываю полицию, — разворачивается Иван.

— Интересно, что ей скажешь? — хмыкает Серхио.

— Скажу, — снова поворачивается к нему Иван и делает шаг вперёд, словно хочет вмазать, — что ко мне в квартиру вломился совершенно незнакомый человек и по совершенно непонятной причине хозяйничает здесь как у себя дома.

— Мы уже виделись как-то... В подворотне... Дважды... — Серхио отставляет джезву и протягивает Ивану руку. — Познакомимся? Думаю, уже пора. Серхио Рамос.

— Что-то припоминаю... Это тот самый, к ногам которого падают все: женщины, мужчины, лошади, деревья... Или который боится показать, какой он на самом деле... Я могу путать. — Иван, помедлив, делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руку в ответ. — Иван Ракитич.

— Что-то знакомое, — говорит Серхио. — А, эльф... Который может в любой момент развернуться и свалить, посияв глазками. Потому что давление на него дело бесперспективное...

— Так ты прилетел из Мадрида специально, чтобы познакомиться и попить у меня кофе? — обрывает его Иван, не убирая руку.

— Я приехал забрать у тебя ключ от моей квартиры. — Серхио отрывается от Ивана и ставит джезву на электрическую плиту. — Он тебе всё равно теперь без надобности.

— Как это без надобности? — удивляется Иван. — Отели нынче в Мадриде дорогие.

— Ну, вдруг ты с ключом нагрянешь, а я там не один...

— С Пилар что ли? — фыркает Иван. — Вот удивил.

— Короче... — Серхио опирается на край стола, склоняясь над Иваном. — Мне это надоело... Гони ключ, блаугранас!

— Хрена тебе, бланкос. — Иван цепляет его за воротник и тянет к себе, полной грудью вдыхая парфюм. — Самому нужен... Нечего по квартирам шастать, когда тебя не зовут... Или боишься, что нагрянешь, а я там не один?

— С Пилар? — язвит Серхио. — Давай-давай, я ей скажу, чтобы она чёрную коробку с собой прихватила...

— Соблазняешь? — Иван проводит ладонями по его груди вниз и цепляется пальцами за пояс брюк. — Где тогда чёрная шёлковая рубашка, сволочь?

— Не хотел давить на тебя... — склоняется Серхио ниже.

— Манипулятор хренов, — произносит Иван ему в губы.

— На самом деле я решил проверить... — Серхио сокращает расстояние между ними до миллиметра. — У меня закралось подозрение, что ты порой хочешь видеть меня исключительно из-за неё.

— Ты отчасти прав... — Иван обвивает его шею.

Как только он прижимается к губам Серхио, кофе, шипя, выплёскивается на конфорку.

— Говорю же, — отрывается от Ивана на мгновение Серхио. — Кофеварку купи... — и снова целует его взасос, вслепую потянувшись к плите, чтобы выключить её.

— Не... командуй... тут... — невнятно огрызается Иван, не разрывая поцелуя и пытаясь подняться.

— Куда?.. — так же невнятно произносит Серхио, дёргая его вверх за плечи.

Иван, упиваясь поцелуем, машет в сторону комнаты, и Серхио, обхватив его, толкает к дивану, который стоит к двери ближе всего, усаживает на него и падает рядом, придерживая одной рукой Ивана за затылок, а другой проводя по внутренней стороне бедра до паха. Иван тут же напрягается в его руках, сжимая колени, и, упираясь ладонью Серхио в грудь, дёргается, разрывая поцелуй.

— Детка... Детка... — шепчет Серхио, убирая ладонь и чуть сжимая его плечи. — Всё хорошо... Можешь ключ себе оставить... если хочешь...

— Вот придурок, — смеётся Иван, и Серхио чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы под его руками. — Я хочу... — Иван валит Серхио и усаживается на него, склоняясь и перехватывая запястья, не позволяя схватить себя за задницу. — Прорезыватель у меня здесь... Хочу видеть его на тебе...

— Блядь... Начинается... — закатывает глаза Серхио. — Ладно... Твоя взяла... Делай со мной всё что угодно...

— Да? — Иван ёрзает на нём, так изощрённо, что Серхио, задыхаясь, закусывает губу. — План-то удался...

— Какой план? — спрашивает Серхио, на мгновение подвисая.

— Неважно... — торжествующе говорит Иван, вжикает молнией на его брюках и запускает туда руку.

— Твою ж... — дёргается бёдрами ему навстречу Серхио, и все мысли, не связанные с рукой Ивана на его члене, вылетают у него из головы.

***

— Осторожнее! Ты что, член хочешь мне сломать?

— А ты не дёргайся! Говорю, тебе понравится... Включаю...

— Блядь!

— Да что ты орёшь так! Мои соседи не твои: они к таким воплям не привыкли!

— Он... блядь... вибрирует...

— Да неужели?

— Ты что, снимаешь? Убери телефон... блядь!.. ско... скотина... Чччёрт...

— Я сохраню это видео... На память... Буду смотреть долгими зимними вечерами. Ты... так извиваешься... Господи...

— Хва... тит... Отдавай ключ... блядь! Я... ухожу...

— А тебя никто не держит... Иди... То-то аншлаг на улице будет: капитан Реала голый... Ну, почти... В прорезывателе...

— Scheiße!.. Leck mich!...

— Боже... Какой жуткий акцент... Интересно, когда ты успел выучить немецкий?

— Когда... блядь! Тони с... Лукасом по соседству... ох! жили... Что ты делаешь, курва хорватская?!

— Исполняю твою просьбу...

— Я был согла... сен... только на прорезыва... бля... дь... а не на минет и пальцы в жопе... одновре... госпо...

— Заткнись ты уже... Нет... Скажи что-нибудь по-немецки...

***

Лука запирает замок. На всякий случай накидывает цепочку и направляется прямо к кофеварке...

Господи, это и есть настоящее счастье. Он валяется голышом в постели, жалюзи на всех окнах закрыты, из айфона льётся приятная тихая музыка (никакого фламенко!), на тумбочке стоит недопитый кофе... И главное — никого вокруг. Парни правы. Стоило завести тайную квартиру.

Из блаженства его вырывает телефонный звонок. Лука смотрит на экран, потом осторожно прикладывает трубку к уху, словно она заминирована:

— Да?

— Лука, это Пилар, — доносится из телефона. — Я могу сейчас приехать? Мне нужно отдать тебе ключ.


End file.
